


Little And Broken

by NeverStopBelieving



Series: But Still Good [1]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: AU, Angst, Arguments, Brothers, Comfort, Family, Fluff, Hurt, Love, Mentions of past abuse, Sanders Sides - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverStopBelieving/pseuds/NeverStopBelieving
Summary: After their youngest is injured in a serious accident four brothers are forced to reunite. Can they overcome their differences and relearn how to get along? Could once broken relationships be mended after years of being apart? Will shattered trust be able to be rebuilt? Most importantly, can these brothers remember the love they once shared and become a family once again?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a medical expert  
> Sorry if things arent exactly right  
> Just winging it over here

Where was he? What had happened? Everything hurt, but why? There were sounds, he could hear...beeping? And sniffling? Was...was someone crying? Why? Where was he? What was going on? The only for him to get answers to his questions was to open his eyes. A task that was proving far more difficult than it should be.

Eyelids ever so slowly, painfully slow, parted. Letting in the smallest amount of light. Once he could take a peak at his surroundings he determined he was...in a hospital? If the white walls were anything to go by. Why was he here? Everything was far too white and far too bright for his liking. Causing him to groan and close his eyes again. To relish in the darkness. The whiteness was starting to give him a headache. That was a thing right? That could happen?

“Virgil..?” Who was there? Why were they saying his name? Where was he? Everything was so foggy and confusing. “Kiddo?” The distant voice was tentative. Wait, kiddo? The only person around he knew that used the word kiddo was..Patton? That had to be Patton. But why? What was he doing here? Was he even actually here at all? “Can you hear me?” Wether he intended to or not he groaned as a reply.

“Can you open your eyes for me?” No. He didn’t want to do that. It was bright, too bright, it hurt. He didn’t want to hurt anymore. He just wanted to hide, to fall back into the black nothingness from before. 

He felt something encase his hand. It was warm, and he couldn’t decide if he liked the warmth or not. “Come on Vi. Open your eyes. Please.” It couldn’t be Patton, he had to be imagining things. His brother couldn’t be here. Why would he be? But he needed to find out.  
“P-Patton?” His voice was weak and broken. But he couldn’t tell.

What was going on? If Patton really was here then why did his brothers voice sound so..strained? With another groggy groan he gently forced his eyelids apart once more. Or he tried to, at least, why was this so hard? “I’m right here. You’re doing great buddy.” The encouraging voice helped him push through the pain. With what felt like an eternity later he successfully managed opening his right completely. 

However the confusion was so overwhelming that he didn’t even get to focus on why he couldn’t see out of his left eye. The contact with his right hand caused him to turn his head ever so slightly to look at the person next to him. 

Patton.

“There you are..” He whispered softly placing a cool hand to his cheek. Even though it was cool the contact felt hot to his skin. What was Patton doing here? What was he doing here?

Speaking of there, “W-where...?” The gentle man beside him wasted no time in answering. His voice heavy. If Virgil had been able to focus more he’d notice how uncharacteristic it was from the other. “You were in a pretty bad accident Virgil. You’re in the hospital.” So he was in a hospital. That explained everything white. And the beeping he had lost focus on. And all of the pain he was slowly registering. One part of his body at a time. 

He was in an accident? Huh. But that didn’t explain why Patton was there. All he had was questions and confusion. “W-why’re you...here?” He croaked, his voice raspy from going too long without water. 

Almost instantly there was a straw to his lips. Instincts took over as he sucked in the liquid. “I’m here to help, you were hurt pretty badly, kiddo.” Help him? Why? He was fine, he didn’t need- a sharp stab of pain coursed through him as he tried to move away from the cup. Inhaling sharply. He missed the way Patton winced besides him. “Try not to move much. I’ll go get the doctor, okay?” No. Not okay. He didn’t want that. Never had he ever liked doctors, or hospitals, or anyone touching him. Especially with how invasive medical people tended to be. But he hadn’t the strength to protest as Patton fled the room. 

It seemed liked seconds when he was being shaken awake. Not roughly but enough to be annoying. Could he just sleep for five more minutes? His eye opened enough to peek at who was disturbing him. Sighing when it was Patton with a doctor. “Hey there, we heard you woke up. How are you feeling?” 

Was this guy serious? How did he think he was feeling? He was tired. He wanted to sleep and be left alone. “F-fine..” Wait, That wasn’t what his mind told him to say. Was it? No. “Good to hear, I’m just going to run a few tests okay? Then you can go back to resting.” He nodded along. He was being promised sleep, and as long as he didn’t have to get up, he didn’t care what he’d have to do. 

“Alright, just a few questions to start us off. Do you know your name?” Pfft. Did this guy think he was an idiot? Just because he didn’t have a medical degree? The jerk. Of course he knew his name! It was..he knew this. He knew his name. Name. Names were weird, the way they identified people. People. He hated people. Most people. He didn’t mind being around- he was caught off guard by a hand being placed on his own, again. Not expecting it. What was happening?

“What’s your name?” The doctor asked a bit more firmly this time as if trying to ground him. Oh. Right. “V-Virgil..?” The name was stuttered out after a few moments of silence. Confusion still clouding his mind. He completely missed the way the man looked to his brother, who gave the slightest nod of confirmation. 

“Very good, can you tell me who this is?” The doctor questioned, motioning to his right. Causing him to look to the side once more. “Patton?” He thought aloud. When did his brother get here? What was going on? Too many thoughts. Too many lights. Too much white. He lost focus of the others as the room began to spin, finally he shut his eye. Keeping it closed. Keeping it dark. “Virgil?” Someone said his name. He didn’t know who. Honestly he couldn’t care less. He was tired and he was finally going to get to sleep. 

The sound of footsteps trailing away and the click of the door as it was shut, never registered in his mind.

_______________________

“Well?” Patton was now in the office belonging to the doctor. Somewhere private they could talk. “It’s..not as good as it could be. But it could also be worse. He definitely has a concussion. On top of his other injuries...we don’t know when he’ll be able to be released. We were informed he lived alone, and he won’t be able to care for himself for quite awhile. We also don’t know how any of his injuries are going to effect him in the long run. The leg will heal, but his wrist? We don’t know if it’ll ever be same.” 

The doctor sighed. It was never easy going over these kind of things. As relieved as Patton was from at least knowing his brother wasn’t going to die, it still worried him immensely. He couldn’t help it. 

The doctors voice brought him back to the conversation. “We’re going to do all we can here. But if you’re still planning on being his in home nurse, we have some paperwork to go over. Once we know he’s stable, he can go home.” All Patton could was nod.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> I’m back with a new addition  
> Finally.  
> Sorry for the wait.  
> I do have a lot of exciting things  
> Planned for this so stay tuned!

As the days rolled on by Virgil found himself maintaining a conscious state for longer periods of time. Which was nice and awful at the same time. He liked having a say in what the nurses did to him but he hated how the days just stretched so long. 

Add that to the fact he was expected to actually uphold a conversation with his brother, he was really hating his stay.

What was Patton doing here anyway? Okay sure, he understood it was because he was in an accident apparently. And his sibling had explained that he was there to help, but with what?

But what kind of accident? When did it happen? How? These were questions he needed answers to. Really they should’ve been easy to know. But for the life of him he couldn’t remember? How long had he even been asleep before he woke up with Patton by his side? 

Right. Patton. 

It had been years since he’s last seen his brother. Any of his brothers really. He found it odd Patton decided to randomly show up now. 

“Good morning kiddo. How are you feeling?” The elder brother asked, as he sat up rubbing the slew out of his eyes.

“Don’t call me that.” Virgil semi snapped. Refusing to look at his brighter. Options to focus his attention on the nearby window.

“Alright. Are you in any pain?”

“What’re you doing here, patton?” He’d has enough small talk the past few days. He was sick of it. He wanted answered and he wanted them now.

“I’m..here to help you Virgil. Remember?” Patton asked not even trying to hide his concern. 

It was sickening. 

“Yeah I know what you said.“ The reply was accompanied by a snort. “What’s the real reason you’re here?” 

“That is the ‘real’ reason. I’m going to be your nurse Vi. To help take care of you in your home. It’s what I do. I’m here to help.”

“No you’re not. I don’t need you or anyone else to ‘take care’ of me. I’m not an invalid.”

“No, but you’re hurt pretty bad. It’s just temporary. I know how much you don’t like strangers touching you, so I volunteered to fill the position myself. After I heard about what happened.” 

Well, patton wasn’t wrong. He hated being around people he didn’t know. But he hated this too. 

So the next question was, what would he hate the least? 

Virgil sighed in aggravation. “Fine. Whatever. You can stay. But not for long. And you’re not going to act like I can’t do anything on my own.” 

Patton smiled. It was a start. “You got it. By on the topic of your home, you’ll be able to be released soon. Within the next day or so. Isn’t that great?”

“Yeah, sure.” Well, this was going to be fun.  
________________

When Patton pushed the door to his brother’s apartment open, he couldn’t help but notice how chilly the living space was. By he didn’t waste any time guiding Virgil inside and situating his youngest on the couch. 

“It sure is chilly in here.” He piped up, just trying to start a casual conversation. Something normal. 

“Then get out if you don’t like it.” Virgil growled. “I like it cold. But you wouldn’t know that would you?” 

“N-no. I guess I wouldn’t.” Patton said softly. He’d hoped to get close with his brother again. Really, he just wanted to help. But he could still salvage this. It had only been a short time after all and Virgil had to be feeling all kinds of icky. So the elder of the two decided to smile and brush past the snarky and rude comments Virgil made. After all, he’d be in a grumpy mood too if he just left the hospital. 

“Well then. Do you need anything? Food or a drink? I know, pillows and blankets to get you all comfy. Where do you keep them?” 

With a roll of his eyes, the injured male gestured to a door across the way. 

So that’s where Patton went. Finding the space to be a coat closet, with extra provisions inside. 

With a smile on his face, patton made sure to help Virgil get comfortable. Laying pillows where they would help ease pain and stiffness in the males body. Even laying a blanket over his lap.

“Are you done?” Virgil asked gruffly. Not liking being fondled with. Even if the pillows did help. 

“Yeah. I’m done. If you That’s good enough for you? I’d hate for you to be any pain.”

“Too late for that, isn’t?” 

Well, maybe he didn’t exactly know what he signed up for. Patton knew there were some ill feelings but did he resent him that much? 

Time would tell he guessed. For now, he’d do his best. 

By the fourth day in Patton didn’t know what he was doing wrong. Everything he did, the cooking and cleaning and making sure his brother had a comfortable space. Well it all seemed to wrong. Nothing was good enough. 

Plus all of the snarky remarks, Croatians, and insults he continued to receive from Virgil weren’t helping. It was hard to not get frustrated but he didn’t blame Virgil for the outbursts. He had to get his emotions out one way or another otherwise it would be unhealthy. If he kept them hidden. 

Now he found himself sitting in the bathroom, with his ear pressed against his phone. 

“Pick up. Pick up.” Patton sighed heavily when the call went to voice mail. 

“Ro, it’s me. Call me back when you can, please. I may need you hear earlier than we agreed. I don’t know what I’m doing wrong. I just..call me back okay? Love you.” 

With Logan our of country for work, Roman was the only sibling left with the capability to pr vide assistance. Like they talked about when Patton was first informed of the hospitalization. 

Boy did he want to just solve everything with smiles, jokes, and love. But Virgil didn’t seem to care about any of that. Well, he would keep trying. Not knowing when to give up. 

Of course hat didn’t mean he didn’t need breaks once in a while. So he found himself sneaking away during Virgil resting periods to the bathroom. The best secluded room in the small apartment. 

Maybe when he could talk to Roman they could figure out the best way to help their brother. It would be difficult, but he have faith everything would turn out great in the end.


End file.
